A Homework Assignment (One-Shot)
by DayLight Marker
Summary: What will happen when the kids are given a homework project to write about your most precious thing? Who will Jade pick? And what about Dave? And will I ever go to sleep again? READ TO FIND OUT! Humanstuck/ Highschoolstuck. One-Shot or Shots if I decide to add more stories. Rated K for mild Dave mouth. Reviews are greatly Appreciated! SPACETIME FOR LIFE! slight John/Rose.
1. Jade's Report

**Day: So I just sorta thought of this will I was riding in the car listening to some music and starring off into space when I thought of this. And Time! OH YEAH I JUST WENT THERE!**

**Midnight: Anyway hope you enjoy this piece of rubbish.**

**Day: SPACE/TIME! AWE YEAH!**

* * *

Your name is Jade Harley and you have to be the stupidest girl in the world.

I mean come on! Falling for the coolest guy in school only happens on television.

But here you are, standing like an idiot in the middle of class about to spill your entire heart out to the boy of your dreams over a HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT.

The assignment was to write about something you cherish.

You clench at the piece of paper in your hands as you try to voice your mouth to work, sweat dripping down your crimson face. You can feel everyone's eyes you, the silence practically smothering you.

It doesn't surprise you that they have given you such attention, I mean not everyone volunteers to read in front of the class first. And plus the fact that they had a teacher like Mr. English who would not hesitate to send you straight to boot camp if you ever spoke out of turn.

But that's not reason that your so embarrassed, no the real reason is the fact that Dave Strider, the coolest guy ever is starring at you and no one but you. Or well you think he was, you can never tell where he's looking thanks to those shades he's always wearing.

You hear a slight cough from the corner of the class, some one was obviously calling you. You peek up from underneath your long raven colored hair and see your nerdy brother John who was making wild obvious hand gestures, probably telling her to say something already. Rose, who was sitting next to him just smiled a reassuring smile before mouthing the words 'You can do it'.

You returned your attention to your paper, which by now was almost completely crumpled in your grip.

You gulp and straighten out the paper before clearing your voice one last time. Well it was now or never.

"Um-m hello e-everyone. Today-y I will b-be doing my report on D-Dave Strider."

A small gasp traveled through the room as everyone's eyes turned to the back of the class where Dave was sitting, his mouth slightly hanging open.

Hushed conversation followed soon after but, with a quick snap of the teacher's ruler on his desk the room went silent once again, save for you heavy breathing.

You struggle to find your words, your nerves finally getting the best of you. You were about to give up and return to your seat humiliated but, when you started to move your eyes caught the small movement of Dave's head.

He was signaling for you to continue. Wait, d-did he really want to hear you? Or was that just his cool kid act, not wanting to see someone make a fool of themselves?

Well what ever it meant it seemed to have given you that last bust of confidence because all of a sudden your voice had become even and strong as you began to speak.

" When I was asked to do a report on my most cherished thing I had a hard time choosing just one thing. I mean how could I when I had so many caring and loving friends? At first I picked my dog Bec,"

A small round of giggles broke through but was once again stilled by a stern glare from the teacher.

" Before I moved here I lived all by myself with only Bec as company. She took good care of me and I knew loved me on conditionally even if she couldn't say it herself."

You heart lurched at your next words,

" But when passed away a few years ago I thought I was all alone. But thanks to my friends John, Rose and Dave I knew that would never be the case. I thought about doing my report on all of them but when I saw the way John and Rose looked at each other I couldn't help but feel a certain longing."

You pause to catch your breath and look up from the text to glance at your friends. John and Rose sat next to each other, hands intertwined and a light blush dusting their features. John throws you a goofy buck toothed grin and a thumbs up and you can hear his voice saying, _Go on your almost there!_

You return the smile and continue reading,

" That longing I soon realized was love. I wanted someone to look at me that way, someone I could truly be with. That was when I thought of Dave. Dave and I have been friends from even before I moved here. We met on Pesterchum and immediately became friends. We would talk all day long and now matter what I would always leave with a strange feeling in my chest. It was only when I moved here did I realize what that feeling was."

You can't help but smile as dozen of fond memories play in your head.

" Dave would always protect me and keep me safe from any bullies that would try to harm me in anyway. And even though it doesn't happen as much I just know that he will always protect me no matter what. And that's why I've decided to do my project on him. Because of him I finally opened up and really let my true self sign. So thank you Dave, for protecting me all those years. But most of all thank you for being my friend and creating all these great memories for me to have and cherish."

You finish with a exhausted sigh as you struggle to catch up to your breath. God that was a lot to say.

All eyes were on Dave by now, everyone eager to hear his answer.

Even the teacher seemed interested in the current situation.

Dave just sat there, his entire body rigged save for the rather UN Dave like blush that graced his features.

Silence hung heavy in the room, the weight almost crushing you, which didn't help your breathing at all. Your eyes stay trained on the floor as you make your way back to your desk, your head bowed in embarrassment. The voice in your head yells at you, _What were you thinking you idiot?! Of course he doesn't like you that way! He has every hot girl in the school following him around like his on personal puppy! You're just the nerdy girl with glasses and a wild head of hair!_

Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted as your eyes meet tattered red Converse just inches from your own dirty sneakers. If you hadn't been so busy arguing with yourself you would have seen Dave get up. You would have heard the old wood chair scratch against the tiled floor. You would have seen him walk up to you until he was so close you could smell his scent.

It was a mix of vanilla and strawberry and you couldn't help but lose yourself in it. The warmth radiating off his body sent small ripples through your body, his proximity causing your heart to speed up and breathing to stop. Great and just when you had control of it.

But then again you never really had it did you? No your heart had always belonged to him, even before you meet. He had already stolen it before that, maybe even before the first time they spoke to each other. But what ever the case you were happy to give it to him.

Once again you were pulled away from your thoughts as a sudden pressure cupped your chin. You hadn't realized you were still starring at the floor until he had brought your eyes up to meet his. The light that reflected off his shades made them transparent, allowing you glance the eyes underneath.

A small gasp escapes your lips at the emotions that were being held there. You could feel you legs begin to wobble under you at the passion that was held in his gaze, which right now was trailed on you. Nothing but you.

The world around you melted away as he brought your lips closer to his until they were only inches apart. Your breaths came out hot and quick casing your lips to become slick with moisture. Your thoughts are so muddled that you barely register that he had begun to speak.

" I've decided to do this report on the one and only, Jade Harley."

Your breathing all ups and stops as your name passes over his lips. You feel him take a quick intake of air before speaking again, his voice coming out cool and collected, nothing like when you first started.

" Jade is the most coolest and radical girl I've ever known, even if she's a bit nerdy. This shit isn't even ironic. In fact nothing about this girl is ironic. She's so open and trust worthy, something I could never be. That's why she is my most cherished thing in the fucking world. Even more then fucking apple juice. That's how much I fucking love you, Harley. "

It was rather short and probably wouldn't get a very high grade but, held the same deep meaning as her long winded one. It was just like Dave, always being the cool kid, and you wouldn't have him any other way.

Your already struggling to hold back tears even before he had finished but, when he said that last part you just lost it. Your feet left the ground as you jumped into Dave's a waiting arms, effectively closing the gap between you.

You smiled into the kiss as Dave used the extra momentum to spin you around a few times before setting you back down, never once breaking the kiss.

The kiss only lasted a minute at the most due to the fact that the teacher had called them in for PDA but, to you it felt like forever. The classroom, the cheers from their friends, the boos from Dave's fan club and even your fears vanished in that moment.

It was just you and your blonde haired knight in shining red Converses.

* * *

Of course you two were placed in detention the next day but, you didn't mind.

What with you and Dave stealing kisses when ever the teacher's back was turned.

All in all, your sure glad you did your homework.

* * *

**Day: So what'ca think?! I think I messed up on Dave but, it's really early in the morning and I'm tired. Not even Midnight still up! So I guess I'm doing the logging off fair well or what ever she calls it. So hope you enjoyed this and Reviews are really appreciated! Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	2. Dave's Action

**Day: Well due to some one's request I've decided to make another chapter for this! **

**Midnight: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**Day: Enjoy!**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you are so fucking screwed.

I mean who the fuck falls in love with there best friend?

That shit only happens in John's stupid fucking movies.

But here you are, sitting in the back of your class thinking about how adorable Jade is flustered.

You watch as her hands grip at her paper, her entire body shivering with nervous energy, her face a amazing shade of red.

It didn't surprise you when she offered to read first but the fact that she was so nervous about it is what caught your attention. Jade, usually so confidante was now just a ball of nerves.

She was looking down at the floor, her long messy hair obscuring her emerald green eyes from his view. He cursed himself for being so peeved off about this. He was a cool kid damn it! He didn't say fucking gushy shit like that!

Your train of thought was interrupted as a small cough sounded from the corner of the class. You turn to the sound to find both John and Rose egging Jade on about something, what that something was you didn't know.

_What the hell are they planning?_

You turn you attention back to the girl in front as her stuttering voice finally broke the never ending silence that was your classroom.

"Um-m hello e-everyone. Today-y I will b-be doing my report on D-Dave Strider."

You could feel your jaw drop a little at her stuttering words, a light tint appearing on you freckled cheeks. You couldn't believe this, you _wouldn't _believe this. It just wasn't possible! Why would a pretty smart girl like her write about a insufferable prick unless she wanted to say how much of an ass he was? Was she confused on what the assignment was supposed to be about because the last time you checked it was supposed to be on something you cherished not on something you found annoying.

All the answers to your thoughts seemed to evade you, their presence completely void. The only thing that seemed to occupy your head was the beautiful raven haired girl in front of you.

You caught a glimpse of her eyes as she chanced a glance up at you, her body still shaking like a leaf. There was doubt hidden those pools of neon green, something you had never seen on her before. It was then you realized the whole reason why she was so nervous, why she was doing her report on you in the first place.

_She was trying to confess to you._

Your could feel your heart speed up, the organ beating annoyingly against your chest.

No way, was the first thing that came to mind. There was no way in hell that this was really happening, it just wasn't possible. But then again, why wasn't it? Why was it not possible?

You give her a slight nod before you even notice what your doing, signalling for her to continue. You could feel a burst of hope travel through your body, something you haven't felt in a while. Maybe it was possible for them. Maybe there was some truth in John's shitty romance movies.

She looks a little startled at the action but, it seems to give her that last boost of confidence to continue.

" When I was asked to do a report on my most cherished thing I had a hard time choosing just one thing. I mean how could I when I had so many caring and loving friends? At first I picked my dog Bec,"

You listened patiently to her sweet silk of a voice, your cool kid act wavering at each second that past. You can't help the small smile and light blush that appeared on your face as she begins to talk about the time you two had spent together, even before she had moved here.

As she nears the end of her speech you could already feel the entire class's eyes trained on you. Fuck even the teacher was staring at you, the old creep. Silence hung heavy in the room, the weight of it all settling on your shoulders.

And yet all you could do was sit there, body completely rigged from all the attention, face dusted an un cool red.

It was then you notice that your lack of a response had effected Jade, her face instantly falling. She hung her head low as she began her trek back to her seat, her raven hair blocking out what you could only presume was embarrassment and disappointment, and it has killing you to see her that way.

You didn't know when your body had suddenly started to move, or when it got up and began to walk towards her all you knew was that you had to get to her. She didn't seem to notice your presence nearing her until you were standing right in front of her, the lavender scent she produced sending your senses into chaos.

You could feel her body become stiff, yours being so close. You were almost positive that you were way beyond the space bubble. But fuck it if you cared.

Your body was acting on it's own, your mind being clouded by nothing but her and the warmth that centered around her that made you feel safe and free to be yourself. She always had that ability to make you feel completely relaxed didn't she?

The only problem was she still refused to look at you.

Your hand reached out before you could tell it to and cupped her chin in between your thumb and index finger, tilting it the slightest bit up until you could see those shining emerald gems. You smiled a little, glad you could finally lose you self in them once again.

You slowly brought her face closer to yours, her rapid breathing causing her lips to shine. You gulped forcing down any frittering nerves that seemed to appear out of no where.

" I've decided to do this report on the one and only, Jade Harley."

You could her breathing pause as you said those lines and then jump start again along with her heart. You take a sharp in take of air before continuing, it was now or never,

" Jade is the most coolest and radical girl I've ever known, even if she's a bit nerdy. This shit isn't even ironic. In fact nothing about this girl is ironic. She's so open and trust worthy, something I could never be. That's why she is my most cherished thing in the fucking world. Even more then fucking apple juice. That's how much I fucking love you, Harley. "

You kept it short to skip all the lesser details but, Jade didn't seem to mind. Instead she smiled almost as if she expected it. You panicked a little as tears began to fall down her flushed face.

But that fear was shattered as she leaped up into your arms, closing the small space between your lips. You were surprised at first but eased into it as you felt her smile into the kiss.

To prevent yourself from falling you used the extra momentum to spin around before setting her gently on the ground, never once breaking the kiss.

And just like in one of John's shitty romcoms everything seemed to fade into the background until there was nothing but you and Jade in that one moment.

No bickering classmates or annoying teachers, just you and your raven haired beauty.

* * *

You were placed in ISS the next day but, you couldn't give a fuck.

You were finally, _finally, _able to call Jade Harley yours.

And you made sure she wasn't to bored, what with all the smooches you slipped her behind the teachers back.

* * *

**Day: Again sorry for the long ass wait, but you know I still have a life outside of FF.**

**Midnight: What are you talking about? All you ever do is surf the web!**

**Day: SHUT UP! Anyway hope you enjoyed and comments are very appreciated. More Homestuck Christmas fluff should be on it's way soon. LATER!**


End file.
